Master Creators Society
Overview The Master Creators Society was an observer state of the LittleBigPlanet Union. It is known for pioneering clan supported creative education and for being commended by the LBP Union Security Council. History Foundation The Master Creators Society is believed to have been founded sometime before the establishment of the Novus Carta. However, its first census entry was April 21st, 2016.LBP Union Census Conceptualized by Glass-_-Crane, the Union's new security minister, MCS was intended to revitalize interest in creative education for the Union. This was the Union's second major attempt at the subject. The first attempt, the Union Development Team headed by Octar1, never came to fruition. The Master Creators Society declared observer status and began working on its facilities for a more formal launch in the future. Development The Master Creators Society soon gained a co-leader, Dark-Snow33. Dark-Snow33 was a former clan leader and member for various organizations and brought his experience and skill in design to the table to assist in making Crane's unique vision a reality. The purpose and goal of the MCS was unlike almost any clan before it, and this required a mindset that Crane and Snow utilized effectively. Crane began publicizing the Society by creating a series of levels branded with the organization's name. The first of which was a Victorian estate published on May 4th, 2015.[M.C.S: Suburban-Style Victorian Estate Showcase] The second of which was an announcement that referenced the Union published on June 27th, 2015. This level explained the various courses that the Society would offer to anyone willing. Being part of the Union was not a requirement to be eligible for creative education. [M.C.S Announcements for the New Year!] The third and final level Crane published for the MCS was an unfinished headquarters located in a city called St. Victoria. The complex was developed as a group effort between Crane, Snow and a new instructor, Legolore. Only three quarters of the facility was completed. [Master Creator's Society: St. Victoria HQ Completed] On November 1st, 2015, the LBP Union Security Council passed a commendation of the Master Creators Society, the highest honor the LBP Union can bestow on any person or clan, for the group's efforts to pioneer creative education.[the Master Creators Society|[R.002 Commend the Master Creators Society]] Projects As the organization pursued its ambitious development, the Master Creators Society struggled to complete various other projects that it conceived. One of the few documented projects headed by the Society was Legolore's MCS Rally Race competition. The event was announced on March 7th, 2016. This competition challenged creators to sign up for the event and take part in various sub-events. Players would need to create and enter a rally racing car that abides by certain rules and partake in racing events or judging events. Legolore designed a highly detailed hub level for the project which garnered much attention from followers of the MCS, and the competition was advertised and promoted by the LittleBigPlanet Union. Various creators from around the Union signed up to participate, including President M88youngling, a team from the New California Republic, and several others. Unfortunately, even with the publicity, the design of the hub level and even a race track designed for the event, the competition was cancelled due to insufficient participants and lack of enough participation from all who entered. This could be attributed to the insufficient creative skill in making cars from applicants. [MCS Rally Race Information Level] Problems With Trolling The Master Creators Society became a target for trolls, particularly those related to the Visarians and their satellite clans. Much of this trolling was centered around the MCS's involvement with the LBP Union. The Union advised the MCS on steps to counter the trolling via grief reporting, blocking and ignoring. Glass-_-Crane was still very wary of the MCS's image, and distanced the organization from the Union for this reason. Despite the protests of the Union Protectors, Crane never pursued member status with the Union and maintained observer status. Even though the Union gave its assistance to the Master Creators Society's vision, the lack of cooperation reciprocated from Crane and the repeated failure of its projects spiraled the group toward the end. Downfall After the failure of the rally racing competition and other projects, it began to be seen that the MCS was severely lacking instructors and was lacking in prospective students. Without reciprocating cooperation with the Union, the Union's assistance in promotion could do little to help the MCS. Glass-_-Crane's inactivity in the months that passed brought the MCS to a standstill as Dark-Snow33 was forced to stand in as the leader. Stressed over the burden of the MCS's goal, Snow worked hard to attempt to finish projects but was unable to find new help to support the organization. Crane would make infrequent appearances, but eventually he would fall into complete inactivity that resulted in the gradual downfall of the innovative group. Demographics Population The MCS nor the Union considered students to be members, so only instructors and those directly involved with the development of the organization were considered members. This set the group up to be a very small, core group of leaders. Language The MCS predominately spoke English and some French. Government The Master Creators Society was a simple team and did not have a complex government. The Union Census recognized Glass-_-Crane as the leader. Foreign Relations and Military Glass-_-Crane was particularly concerned with the image of the Master Creators Society, and caved to the harsh criticism from Visarian trolls by distancing the organization from the LittleBigPlanet Union. Though the MCS never left the Union, it remained as an observer state and cooperated very little with the Union's attempts to assist or its requests for joint projects. Crane avoided member state status with the Union at all costs, even when I_Keel_You_2001 volunteered to be the group's Union representative in order to gain the Society member status. It is not known if the majority of the MCS wanted member state status. The MCS had no need for a military, and took proper action in blocking and reporting trolls when necessary. Culture and Style The style of the organization varied, however it always maintained a high standard of excellence in its creations. Unlike higher detailed clans of the past, the MCS was very tolerant to creators of lower level than themselves and encouraged them to seek training to improve. Glass-_-Crane had an affinity for Victorian style architecture and utilized this in various MCS designs. Dark-Snow33 was highly influenced by military and russian design from his prior clanning experience, and Legolore was very skilled in vehicle design. Each member of the MCS specialized in their particular creative strength. Crane and Snow synthesized this into the MCS St. Victoria headquarters, however they did not combine their efforts for many other MCS projects. St. Victoria HQ 4.jpg St. Victoria HQ 3.jpg St. Victoria HQ 2.jpg MCS HQ Lobby.jpg The MCS St. Victoria Headquarters was the largest scale project of the organization and was highly detailed. The facility was never completed, though it was published in its unfinished state and updated periodically. Infrastructure The Master Creators Society mainly communicated through its Kik group chat or through private messages. Dark-Snow33 attended most of the Union summits in Glass-_-Crane's frequent absence. References Category:Clans Category:LBPU Clans Category:2015